The Real Reason
by RealEMA
Summary: This is the real reason Inara left. And how that reason came back for her. NOT A INARA/JAYNE.
1. Why?

Inara POV

There was a reason for me not returning to the house. I say it's because of more clientele, but the real reason is my sister died and I couldn't deal with it. It's hard to get through the day sometimes, but I hide my true emotions because I don't want people to see my real side. I miss my sister dearly, but I couldn't stay in a place that reminds me so much of her. She was nothing like me, but so much like me at the same time. She never wanted to become a companion. She didn't hate them she just chose another path.

She believed intercourse was between two people in love. She was in love, but he was controlling. He hurt her and she left him. My parents kept on forcing the companion thing on her. It was hard for her because of my parents being so demanding about becoming a companion. She didn't want to and for that they disowned her. She was so independent. She was only seventeen, seventeen and they threw her out like she was an embarrassment. She was smart, smarter than me, yet they kicked her out because she wanted to do what she wanted.

They didn't find her body but they found enough evidence to prove she was dead. I cried so much for my sister. She was beautiful; she was the better looking child if you can believe it. Beautiful long hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes where smoky grey and mysterious. Tall long body we have the same curves and skin color, but that was from our mother. Nice angular nose and plump lips. Oh, Calista I was jealous, but she didn't care about her looks. Always consumed in her studies and she always read. You couldn't snap her out of a book if you tried.

She had some amazing ability to learn. She could see something be done and do it exactly the same, in some situations even better. Enough of me crying I have work to do.

Calista POV

The pain was excruciating I didn't know if I would live or not. Them, running their tests and surgeries on me. I feel so wiped out I can't move anything. The reasons I'm doing this is for my sisters. Inara and River, Inara being my biological sister and River my spiritual sister. I met River here at the academy. She was so sweet and caring, always so curious about things. She would boast about her brother as I with my sister. She would tell me how perfect I would be for her brother and I would just laugh. Of course all of this was before they turned on us. They harmed her more than they did me. I keep fighting through this for her. She escaped, thank the heavens and all the angels. The only thing is when she left they worked twice as hard on me. I have an ability such as River's she is a reader and I'm a feeler. I can feel peoples vibes and emotions. At times ever their thoughts only if it's a strong enough thought.

I hold no grudge on River she owes me nothing, but I owe her everything. She was the one that helped me through some of this. Always telling me how to handle the pain and how we would go some place together. That's what kept me going. The other thing is my sister. She was my life, always radiating light so beautiful and smart. A companion and a notorious one at that. She was proud of me when I wanted to do my own thing, but my parents weren't so proud. Matter o' fact they disowned me. Telling me that I wasn't going to amount to anything or become a somebody. I was top student at the best university in Sihnon, but they didn't care. I wasn't a companion and so I was a nobody.

I'm going to get out and look for my sisters, but I'm afraid_ he_ would find me. I'm going to risk it and leave. And so I did. I freed everyone that was trapped in that place. They all don't deserve to be there. I just wanted to leave, but they wanted revenge. I left them to do their bidding. I tried warning them, but none would come. And so I left.

I searched people's strong emotions searching for any clues on the where about of any of my 's when I heard it.


	2. The confusion

It was a voice as clear as day. Someone mentally shouting his thoughts. I turned searching for the owner, running through the crowded people of Persephone. I desperately need to see the owner. To know she's alright. That's when I saw him, splitting image of River's thoughts. I almost burst into tears from the joy and excitement I felt. I will once again be united with my spiritual sister. Wait, not yet. She's in a sleeping chamber? I can't hear Simon's thoughts clearly with them racing through his mind so fast. He was stepping onto a ship. An older firefly model, it was in good condition for its age.

"Hey, I'm Kaylee. Would ya be joinin' us?" a greasy girl asked me. She was a bit shorter than me. She was a cute doe looking girl. Her intentions are genuine I can feel, she really wants passengers. I couldn't help but accept. For River my long lost sister. I shook my head yes, but then I remember something.

"I uh.. I can't pay right now." I said kind of anxious to get to my sister.

"Oh, that's gonna be a problem. Do ya work?" she asked looking as anxious as I was.

"Work? How so?" I asked a little confused.

" Ya know work. Mechanic, chef, doctor, or even cleanin'?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Oh, yeah I can do all of that. I've learned a few things over the years." I said not wanting to tell her anything that would endanger her or her crew.

"Then we're all shiny." She smiled leading me into the cargo hole.

Then I looked at Simon and he looked like a doe caught in the headlights. He smiled nervously. I mentally laughed at his reaction to me. He had a little bit of curiosity and attraction roll off of him. I smiled back at him being friendly and then I took the backpack I was holding for dear life to. I couldn't help but to have a sense of release finding one of my sisters. I looked for Inara, but I couldn't go back to my home. Too many reasons why.

Then the captain stepped in and that's when I knew this was a good place to be. I felt his hatred towards the alliance hit me like a train. I'm glad we have something in common and oh so soon. He was a handsome man no older than 32. He smiled at everyone and set some basic ground rules. Then he said no lurking around. I knew that meant trouble for Simon and River. River needed to be checked upon as much as possible. I casual glanced at Simon's distressed face and felt sad.

Standing next to the captain was his wing man or wing woman. She was like a gorgeous warrior woman. She had a stern face, but her feelings radiated a bit of fear and a little unsure of the new guests on the ship. Then a man walked onto the ship. He was handsome. I almost growled, talk about primal instinct. He was very rugid and muscular, a true man. I bit my lip from excitement and enticement. He looked at me and lust rolled off of him so hard I wanted to jump his bones right there. I looked at him in the eye and he looked away. I never really liked making men feeling that way, but with this guy I was relieved.

He was looking down scratching the back of his head trying to focus on something else. I looked at the captain. He smiled at me with a faint attraction, but nothing serious. I feel bad when it happens at times because some men can't help but go after what there attraction is telling them. Then I have to use force. The captain introduced everyone and I smiled hearing the handsome man's name. Jayne I whispered to myself. I smiled inwardly at thoughts that are too inappropriate for that time.

I heard a smaller part of the vessel return. I sensed a woman in that ship. She was very sad. I tried searching her mind, but I came up with nothing. I can't help but thinking it was Nara. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Of course she wouldn't be on a ship such as this, but I've been wrong before.

The woman started walking up to another passenger about ready to introduce herself when I turned around and I almost broke down.

REVIEWS WANTED:D and criticism.


	3. The Law Man

There standing on the board walk was my sister, my blood sister. I walked up the stairs mentally yelling at myself to stop and think this through, but my feet wouldn't listen. Nara was right there talking to a mister shepherd Book. When she looked at me she froze. A rush of emotions hit me hard. Sadness, relief, confusion, and love. She ran to me and threw herself into my arms. I held her and we both started crying. I missed her so much, I couldn't help it. She was as lovely as always. She pulled away really looking at me and realizing something was wrong. I knew she could tell.

"Cal, you've changed." She chuckled.

"As well as you have sister." I responded chuckling myself while wiping my tears.

Everyone wore a confused look on their face. I couldn't help but laugh at their gawking faces.

"We have a lot to talk about," she said suddenly becoming serious.

" Yes Nara we do." I responded.

She led me to her room and I was amazed on how much it looked like home. I almost wanted to cry at the memory. Beautiful silks and satins hung from everywhere. Burgundy, violet, gold, decorated her room. I couldn't help but dive for her pillows on her floor. She laughed and I did too feeling like a child.

"What happened to you Cal?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I was kidnapped by the alliance." I said looking down trying not to remember those memories.

"They said there was a school where I would be welcome and I went, but little did I know what was in store. They taught us at first, you know me always wanting to learn. I was only seventeen at the time Nara I was curious. I was one of the older students, so they worked us harder. Then they got Impatient. They started chaining us down to chairs and dissect or brains. Trying to enhance us, but it only worked for two. My closest friend River and I. I didn't show any signs of enhancements because I tried so hard not to, but River did."

"Who's river?" she asked.

"My spiritual sister, whom helped me through the entire time at the academy. She got to escape and I did after her, I haven't seen her since. She was three years younger than me, but so mature for her age. Then they hurt her the most removing things from her brain that aren't supposed to be. We suffered through so much Nara. I'm just so happy I'm out." I said getting the story off my chest.

"Those gos se! I can't help but think I could've helped." She said feeling bad.

"But you did. Don't you see? Because of you I held on. Because of you I'm alive."

Then we were silent for awhile. We didn't talk about it afterwards. I guess she sensed my disliking of the subject.

We left her little slice of home and joined everyone in the dining hall. Everyone was laughing and chatting away. When Nara and I stepped in everything suddenly got silent. I hated when that happened. Everyone always feels obligated to not offend me as if I would hate them or something. Always looking for some sort of approval.

Inara and I sat down and didn't say anything. I looked up at Jayne and smiled and then he started choking on his food. After that incident everyone ate in awkward silence. Until I heard it, a thought as clear as day. I heard a man's thoughts and they weren't good. He was a law man, looking for my spiritual sister. I couldn't just let the law man take her. No, I had to take this into my own hands.

After dinner we all went back to our rooms and I went to the bathroom. Thinking through my plan, wondering why I have to be the one to save people. That's when I realized I'm the only one who can.


End file.
